


Meniacal Plans

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [65]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 4. TFA; Blitzwing/Optimus Prime - “Can I keep the pretty firetruck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meniacal Plans

Blitzwing carried the struggling Autobot before Megatron’s thrown, a manic grin on his faceplates. “We have captured the Autobots, Mighty Megatron.” 

The warlord watched passively as the red and blue mech struggled in Blitzwing’s arms. The other bots were collared and chained, with Lugnut holding onto the chains. They looked quiet and demoralized. 

“Can I keep the pretty firetruck?” Blitzwing asked as his face changed, and his long tongue lolled out, flicking across the firetruck’s plating. 

Megatron made a humming noise, “No, Blitzwing, that one is mine. I have...plans for him.”


End file.
